Most Wonderful Time of the Year
by GallagherZammieBlackthorne
Summary: During the holiday time there is nothing better to do than sing Christmas carols, all is fun and games until Fang and Max finds out about Ella and Iggy's "shower". From Ella's Uggs to Iggy's Ugly sweater we've got it all. Tons of Eggy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any of it's characters.**

**Okay, so I thought that there needed to be some more Eggy stories. So here! This is to get in the spirit of Christmas. Will be a three shot. Hope you like it!**

Ella's Point of View:

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock…" I heard coming from the inside of the boy's bathroom.

I snickered. Whoever was singing was doing a good job, but it was pretty funny trying to hear them sing high-er notes with a low voice… But you would never guess who it was…

It was Iggy.

I decided to stand against the door and sing back "Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. Snowing and blowing, up bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has begun!"

After that, there was complete silence. I think he may have heard me. I shrugged and walked away.

Iggy's Point of View:

It was the day before Christmas Eve so I decided to take a shower, just so I'm clean enough for Ella… Okay, lemme explain something to you. I don't looooovvvvee Ella. She is a little cute when I see her through Angel's mental pictures I am sent, with her sparkly eyes, and her shiny beautiful eyes and her gorgeous smile she gives me… Anyways, so I was in the shower, and since it was Christmas and I knew that I would have to go caroling, I decided to practice a little.

I started singing, "Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock."

Instantly after, before I could continue I heard, "Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring. Snowing and blowing, up bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has begun!"

I was silent. Ella was listening to me outside of the bathroom?

I'm screwed. But damn, did she sound amazing.

I got out of the shower and got dressed, my hair still wet, I walked to my room and came up with a plan.

Fang's Point of View:

I was walking down the hallway to meet Max in the living room where she wanted to "talk" when I saw Ella walk past me, laughing her head off.

"What's up Ella?" I asked, giving her a weird look.

"Iggy… Singing… High Notes… Jingle Bell Rock… Shower…" She replied while laughing.

"You were taking a shower with Iggy, and you started singing the high notes of Jingle Bell Rock?" I asked.

She immeadiatly stopped laughing and said seriously, "No." Her face was bright red.

"So you were in the shower, and you started singing the high notes of Jingle Bell Rock, and you started imagining Iggy, and you started talking to yourself and Iggy heard you?"

"I wasn't in the shower. Iggy was. He was. He was singing the high notes of Jingle Bell Rock, then I heard him and I started singing back, and he got embarrassed and got all quiet."

"So did you take a shower together or not, because I'm going to go talk with Max right now…" I asked smirking.

"We did NOT. NOW MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS YOU EMO SCREWUP!" Ella screamed at me and stomped away.

My mouth was wide open.

Max heard and ran upstairs to where I was. Dr. M, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were all out, and Iggy didn't care, so Max was the only one who was worried.

"What happened?" Max smacked me.

"Nothing…" I lied.

"No, what happened really? I heard Ella screaming, and I don't think she is calling Iggy an emo screwup."

"Uh well, I was asking about her shower with Iggy…"

"HER WHAT?" Max screamed.

Iggy opened his door, "What in the world is with the screaming? I have VERY sensitive hearing…"

"Iggy, in your room NOW. Ella!" Max hollered.

Ella walked outside from her bedroom, "What?"

"Iggy's room now."

They all went into Iggy's room and abandoned me. Eh, who cares. I think I'm going to go eat some lettuce and take a nap.

Ella's Point of View:

I walked into Iggy's room and sat on his bed, next to Iggy. Max was across from us sitting on Iggy's computer chair.

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU TAKING A SHOWER TOGETHER?" Max yelled.

"What?" Iggy and I shouted at the same time.

"Fang said that Ella said that Ella and Iggy took a shower together."

"No, I said that I walked by the bathroom while Iggy was taking a shower and heard him singing."

"Oh."

"Yeah!"

"Oh, then nevermind, I have to go severly hurt the emo screwup." Max said blankly, getting up to leave the room.

I stood up and started to walk out of the room when Iggy said, "Hey Ella, can we talk?"

"Uhh, sure?" I walked back over and re-sat down on his bed."

"Ummm, so how are you doing?" Iggy asked casually.

"I'm good." I said looking around. Wooooowwww…. This is awkward…

"You are a really good singer." Iggy suddenly said.

I blushed, "Thanks? You are good at singing too."

"Oh, thank you…"

"I love that song!" I smiled.

I moved his hands up to my face so he could tell that I was smiling.

"Your face is reeeeaaaalllly soft…. I mean, I like you too, I mean, I like that song too!" He blushed a really deep red.

"Mmmm Ig."

"What?"

"I-"

**What is Ella going to say? Review!**

**Love,**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own MR.**

**Hey guys! So how are you guys doing? I'm so sorry, I ment to update wayyy sooner but I never got the chance to. So today is Christmas Eve so I'm sooooo excited. I'm back on twitter (aka I started tweeting again) so you can tweet me at GZBGirl4ever! Tell me you're from Fanfiction and I will follow you and I always tweet back! I hope you have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, or Happy Kwanza, or what ever you guys celebrate, and I love you all! So as a present, I give you the next chapter!**

Ella's Point of View:

"Mmmm Ig."

"What?"

"I really like you." I smiled.

Iggy's hands were still on my face.

"Really?" He asked, staring at me if though he could see.

"Really." I took his hands into mine and kissed on the lips.

Iggy's lips are sooo warm. Yum…

We broke apart 4 seconds later.

"E-ella." Iggy stuttered.

"Hmm?" I asked carasing his cheek with my hand.

He didn't reply. That's when Max called for us from the kitchen.

"Iggy! Ella! Dinner!"

Iggy got up and started walking towards the door, but he ran into a chair.

"Uh Iggy, can you get down to the kitchen by yourself?" I giggled.

"Maybe…" He smiled.

"Here I'll help you…" I grabbed his hand and led him down into the kitchen.

We walked into the kitchen where everybody was seated at the table. They were all staring in awe at are joined hands.

"When did this happen?" My mom asked, looking at us, grinning.

"Oh. You mean our hands? Iggy just kept running into stuff so I helped him downstairs. We aren't…" I blushed.

I dropped his hand. I walked over to my spot and sat down.

"So when did you guys get home?" I asked nervously, with embarrassment in my voice.

"When did Iggy get the courage to ask you out?" Angel smirked. "He's had a crush on you for a lonnnnnggg time."

"He didn't." I looked down, I didn't want anyone to know that I was disappointed and that I have a really fluttery feeling in my stomach at the moment…

"Iggy…" Max nudged him.

"Ella, can I talk to you?" Iggy asked. "Alone…"

"Uh sure, mom, can we be excused?" I looked up.

"Yes." She winked at me.

Oh boy…

Okay, so before you jump to conclusions, the next part wasn't exactly a fairy tale where my Prince Charming asks me out and confesses his love for me, and sweeps me off my feet. It was more… How do I saw this HORRIFYING.

"Uh, El, I was wondering if we could go to the forest?" Iggy stared at his feet nervously.

"Sure… But its like 20 minutes from here?" I looked into his sightless blue irises.

"I could hold on to you and fly?" He suggested.

"Oh okay." I tried not to sound as nervous as I actually was. I've never flown before.

We walked outside, once we got out on the lawn, Iggy wrapped his arms around my waist. His hands were so warm that I could feel their warmness through my heavy sweatshirt.

I don't know how to describe it but we caught wind and Iggy snapped his wings out. At first the fly was a little rough, considering it's snowing. But after about a minute, we were gliding through the air like eagles on a warm spring day.

About 10 minutes later, we arrived. Iggy landed softly. But when we were on the ground, and Iggy folded his wings back in, he kept hold of me. I leaned my head back against his muscular chest and watched the snow fall.

We stayed like that for about 2 or 3 minutes before he let go of my waist.

"So Ella…" Iggy started. "I've liked you for a long time, and I was wondering if…"

He paused.

"If what?" I asked.

"If you Ella Martinez would please be my girlfriend." He looked down at his feet as if he could see them.

"Oh Iggy." I smiled, even though he couldn't see it.

I took his face in my hands, and I pressed my lips to his.

After I pulled away, he smiled, "So is that a yes?"

"No…" I turned away and started strolling away from him.

"What?"

"Oh Ig, you know I'm joking, it would be my honor to be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes really." I smiled.

**So how did this chapter turn out? I know I had a lot of diaglouge and not so much of descriptions but I hope you liked it. I had fun writing it. I just hope when they make the MR movies that they include a lot of Iggy and Ella moments! So happy holidays, and I will update soon!**

**Love,**

**GallagherZammieBlackthorne**


End file.
